The Meadow Land Rapist
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn was called to work a case that marked the return of the Meadow Land Rapist after 20 years. Working this case brought back memories that he did not ever want to remember. Would he come out of this case alive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story thought up by my daughters. They love to come up with ideas and see if Mom can work with them. Well girls I hope this is a good start to your idea.

Working with the police for seven years Shawn had become somewhat jaded when it came to blood and guts and dead bodies. They never really bothered him that much well at least not as much as Gus.

The one kind of kind of case that still made his blood run cold was when it involved children. Thankfully he hadn't been called into a lot of those cases.

Unfortunately things were about to change and in a huge way.

Bright and early Monday morning Chief Vick made the all hands on deck call.

Lassiter, Juliet, Gus, Henry and Shawn were in Vick's office waiting for the briefing about what the new case was.

Vick came in and handed each of them a file folder, in the file folder were reports and photos from crime scenes that happened 20 years ago. Shawn looked confused and asked the chief, "Why are we looking at reports from 20 years ago?" Vick very solemnly answered, "Because we found another body this morning. It looks like the Meadow land Rapist is back. Lets go team. I don't have to tell you that this case is your only case till we catch this Bastard."

The group went to the crime scene and started to investigate.

Chief Vick began briefing the group about the latest victim.

Carlton began to dictate his report into a handheld tape recorder,

"_The Victim was 12-year-old Michael Rogers. _

_He was found lying in a field naked and appeared to be both physically and sexually abused. _

_His clothes were located approximately 50 yards from the body. _

_The victim was found with a penny on his forehead the same way the meadowland rapist marked his victims_"

Shawn leaned in close to investigate, when he saw the penny he fell backwards. He sat there in a haze until he noticed Lassiter yelling at him saying, "What the hell are you doing Spencer this is not time for your antics. For once in your life be serious."

That snapped Shawn out of his haze he apologized to Lassiter and assured him that he wasn't being goofy he didn't know what happened.

Shawn got up and brushed his pants off and went back to the blueberry to sit and gather his thoughts.

He came back to the scene a few minutes later. Gus asked him, " What is going on with you today? Are you okay man?"

Shawn just smiled and said, "Yeah buddy you know me I'm always fine."

Other than the penny there were no other clues at the scene.

They went back to the station to wait for the autopsy and review any evidence from the other crime scenes.

The car ride back to the station was silent. Gus didn't know how to handle the silent Shawn. He was beginning to get really worried about his friend. He vowed to himself to look after Shawn extra close during this investigation. Maybe this case was just too much for him, but why?

When the group got back to the station they went into the conference room where there was a board with pictures from all the crime scenes and any evidence they had pinned to it.

Chief Vick began, "As you can tell from these photos the way the Meadow land Rapist marks his victims is with a shiny penny on the forehead. We aren't sure what the penny is supposed to represent other than being the calling card of the scum who is doing this to these poor boys. If you notice all the victims had either green or blue eyes and they all had blonde hair."

Gus looked at Shawn then interrupted the Chief by saying, "All those boys look like you did when you were 12." Henry agreed.

Chief Vick getting everyone's attention back to her continued, " The boys all came from broken homes and they all lived with their Dad's the mothers were not in their lives very much. That is all we know about this guy. He struck 20 years ago seven times then went off the radar for 20 years. I have no idea why he came back now but he is back and I want to catch him this time."

Everyone agreed and left the conference room.

Gus stopped Shawn and waited till the conference room was empty and asked his best friend, "Dude, these boys sound just like you, they had your life and they looked just like you. You just abut passed out today when you saw the penny. Do you know anything about these cases that you aren't telling me?"

Shawn looked at his best friend and stammered a halfhearted response, "NO, how could you even think that, I gotta go I will see you tonight."

With that he ran out of the room and out the front door of the SBPD.

Henry had been watching the two in the conference room. Once Shawn stormed out he came in and sat with Gus.

Henry asked Gus, "I saw you guys talking and Shawn storming out what happened, what's wrong? Is the case getting to him?"

Gus looked at the man who he thought of as a second Dad and told him, "I don't know. I asked Shawn when we were alone if he knew anything about this case? I told him that all these boys reminded me a lot of him when he was that age and I also asked him about his reaction when he saw the penny on the kid this morning. He didn't answer any of my questions and just ran out?"

Henry thought for a minute and started to recall the year that Shawn was 12. Henry said, "When Shawn was 12 his mother was traveling a lot. Our marriage was all ready on its way to being over and I just got moved up to detective and so I worked 50 or 60-hour weeks. That meant that Shawn spent a lot of time on his own. That year Uncle Jack came to live with us for a couple of months too."

Gus asked Henry, "Do you remember exactly the time period Jack lived with you all?"

Henry looked at Gus cross-eyed and growled, "What are you getting at Guster? I think he was with us February through May of that year."

Gus just smiled awkwardly and said, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering"

Henry could tell when Gus was lying, about as well as he could when Shawn was, so he asked again, "Gus if you think that you have figured out something to do with this case or my Son I expect you to tell me and tell me NOW!"

Gus sat there wondering if he should share his theory or not. He took a deep breath and began, "Mr. Spencer I don't know anything for sure this is just a feeling. When Shawn saw the Penny on the forehead of the poor kid this morning he turned gray and just about passed out, all the victims looked like he did at the same age and all the first murders happened the same months that Jack was living with you all. The thing that worries me most is Shawn wouldn't even talk to me, he shut down at the scene today and never has come back."

Henry got angry at the accusations coming from his son's closest friend, "I can't believe you could even think that Jack could EVER do such horrible things. Jack was Jack I wouldn't put bank robbery past him but murdering and raping young boys? What about this boy, Jack hasn't been around in years."

Gus just frowned, " I don't know Mr. Spencer, I do know that Shawn knows more than he is letting on and I am worried if we don't find out why he maybe in Danger."

Henry stormed out and got into his truck. With every fiber of his being he did not want to think that Jack could hurt a little boy, He trusted him with Shawn so much when Shawn was 12, surely he couldn't, he wouldn't. Henry took off toward the Psyche office hoping to find out more from his son.

When he pulled up to the Psyche office he knew in his gut that something was off. He pulled his weapon from the glove box of the truck and went to investigate.

When he rounded the corner he saw the door of the office wide opened and when he peered into the office he could barely believe what he saw.

Shawn was lying in a puddle of blood beside his desk. Henry ran up to him praying the whole way that he would feel a pulse. When he touched his neck he felt the soft thump of his heart and that help Henry's heart start back up again.

Henry called for an ambulance and then called Juliet and Lassiter.

Why he waited for the ambulance he gently turned his son over to investigate where all the blood was coming from. When he turned him on his side he heard a gentle thump on the ground.

He found a large bullet wound in Shawn's back pouring out blood. Henry grabbed the blanket from the couch and used it to put pressure on the wound. He also noticed on the back of his head was a gash that looked like he was pistol-whipped.

When he laid Shawn back down he investigated what made the thump earlier. Henry was stunned when he pulled out a bloody penny from the floor beside Shawn.

Lassiter and Juliet stormed into the Psyche office the same time the paramedics arrived.

Juliet was horrified at the scene of her boyfriend lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran to his side and grabbed his hand. She looked horrified at Henry and asked, "What in the world happened to him."

Henry with tears building in his eyes told Juliet, "I don't know I found him like this."

Lassier opened the door for the paramedics and told Henry and Juliet to give them room so they can help Shawn. The Paramedics were able to stabilize Shawn and have him in the ambulance on the way to the hospital in ten minutes.

Once Shawn was gone. Lassiter asked Henry what happened. Henry told him what he told Juliet, "I found him like this and called you and the ambulance and I found this.." reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bloody penny.

Lassiter and Juliet were stunned. Lassiter was the first to speak, "The Meadow Land Rapist did this to Shawn? Why?"

Henry laid the Penny on the desk and told the two detectives, "I don't know but I am going to find out after I make sure my son will be okay."

Juliet smiled and said, "We will process the scene, you go but please call us with updates on Shawn."

Henry agreed and made his way to the hospital to be by Shawn's side. Could the Meadow Land Rapist be Jack and did he ever try and hurt Shawn? If he did how did I miss it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Henry sat in the Surgery Waiting room reliving Shawn's 12th year of life. Could what Gus's theory about Jack be true? Did he hurt Shawn? How did he miss this? Hundreds of thoughts swirled in his head while he waited to hear how Shawn was.

The Doctor came out three hours after he first sat down. By this time Gus, Lassiter and Juliet joined him.

The Doctor sat in front of the group and let them know Shawn was a lucky young man.

He said, "The Bullet went into his scapula and lodged there. It broke his scapula and messed up his shoulder but he will be fine. The bump on his head was sewn up but he probably has a severe concussion."

The Doctor then told the group that they could come and see Shawn in an hour when he left recovery.

The group took the hour that they had to wait and they headed to the hospital cafeteria. They all sat around the table nervously looking at each other.

Lassiter was the first to speak, "Henry why do you think the Meadow Land Rapist would try and hurt Shawn."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Lassiter, I wish I knew."

Juliet being the one that always tried to make things better smiled and said to the group, "Well I for one am just thrilled that Shawn is okay, we will sort the rest out when he is able to tell us what happened."

By the time the hour wait was up the group was back at the waiting room. As promised a young nurse came in and asked for the friends and family of Shawn Spencer. They all stood and she brought them to Shawn's room. She warned them that Shawn was still groggy and that he needs to stay calm.

They entered the room and the energetic Psychic was hooked up to a heart monitor and he had a huge contraption keeping his shoulder still. His face lit up when he saw the group.

Henry sat next to the bed and smiled at his son and said, "Boy am I glad to see you. You know kid the last time I saw you, you looked like hell."

Shawn laughed and reached out to grab his Daddy's hand.

Shawn didn't let go of his father's hand the whole time that the group was in the room.

Juliet came over and kissed him on the forehead she whispered in his ear, "You get better soon and I will be the nurse and you can be MY patient." Shawn blushed at what she whispered and smiled one of his crooked smiles at her in agreement.

Gus stood at the end of his bed and let him know how glad he was to still have a best friend.

Lassiter being Lassiter got straight to the point and said, "So Shawn what happened to you? Can you give us a statement."

The rest of the group gave Lassie a horrified look. Henry Growled, "He just got out of surgery, he is drugged he cant give you anything right now." Shawn agreed with his Dad and told Lassie, "Tomorrow buddy I promise!"

Everyone in the group even Lassiter could tell that Shawn was getting tired and they all went home except for Henry. Henry wasn't going to go anywhere. Someone hurt his son and that someone is still out there. He wasn't going to leave Shawn alone for them to finish the job.

Shawn did take a nap but woke up with a start about three hours latter. When he woke up he pulled on his stitches and his broken shoulder and he yelped out in pain.

Henry heard Shawn yell and was awake at his bedside in moments. "Shawn, Shawn you okay" Shawn smiled at the sight of his Dad, he said, "Yeah pops I am sorry to wake you, I moved and hurt my shoulder."

Henry helped him get settled again. He sat down next to Shawn and said, "Shawn, son, we need to talk about something that is troubling me." Shawn was a little anxious but agreed to talk with his Dad.

Henry started, " I need you to be really honest with me okay? When you were 12 and Jack lived with us, did he ever hurt you in anyway?"

Shawn just got a solemn look on his face and starred off out the window.

Henry saw his son's reaction and felt like he was about to throw up. He gently turned Shawn's face back to his. He took a deep breath and told Shawn, "I am so, so sorry. I should have noticed something happening in my own house. I didn't catch him then but I won't let him hurt you ever again."

By this time Shawn and his Dad were in tears. Henry asked Shawn if he could please tell him what happened then and what happened at the Psych office. Shawn looked down at his feet and shook his head yes.

Shawn began, "The 'visits' in my room started the first time you were on nights and Mom was on a business trip. He would do what he wanted with me telling me how handsome I was and how he would love to have a son just like me. He would make sure that everything was cleaned up and I was cleaned up before you got home. He threatened to kill you and hurt Gus if I ever told anyone."

Shawn sat quiet for a second when Henry reached over and grabbed his son's good hand he asked if he could continue.

It took him a few quiet minutes to stop the free flow of tears.

He continued, "When he wanted to 'visit' but you or mom was there he went out and found a Shawn stand in." The tears could not be held back anymore Shawn looked at his dad with tears streaming down his face and said, "Those boys died because they looked like me."

That was about all Henry could handle he broke down in tears too. He looked at his son with firmness in his eyes and told him, "Those boys died because a mad man killed them. Nothing was your fault. Do you understand me son nothing was your fault."

Henry sat there holding his son's hand and rubbing his hair trying to calm him and himself down. Henry took a deep breath and asked, "Did Jack attack you at the Psych office?"

Shawn looked at his Dad and told him, "Honestly Dad I don't know the guy shot me while I was at my desk and hit me before I could turn around to see who it was."

Henry looked at his son and assured him, "Nothing and I mean nothing was going to happen to him now. I am so sorry I missed protecting you then but I promise I will protect you now." Henry paused for a moment and then continued, " Will you ever forgive me for back then?"

Shawn smiled and looked at his Dad and assured him that he had forgiven him long, long ago.

Shawn's medication got the better of him and he went back to sleep. Henry was left sitting at his bedside holding his son's hand and wondering what he would do to Jack when he saw him again and how could they find a man who made it a life's goal to be invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the sunrise was shining in hospital window Shawn woke up again. This time the effects of the concussion were being felt more than the shoulder. He told his Dad that he was going to be sick. His Dad helped him onto his good shoulder and brought the bucket close to his face.

The bucket got there just in time Shawn could not hold back any longer. He threw up for what felt like an hour.

The nurses finally heard the poor mans wretches and his yells from the pain, which getting sick was causing his shoulder. They came in with a syringe and put the mystery medicine into his I.V. Thankfully what ever was in that syringe worked almost immediately.

Shawn relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep. The Nurse told Henry that she would be back in about an hour and give him some Morphine so he will be asleep most of the day. She went on to tell Henry he should go home. The worried father told the nurse that he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled and left.

Lassiter and Juliet arrived at the hospital latter that morning. When they got there Shawn had just received a dose of pain medicine so he was sleeping like a baby.

Henry whispered to the detectives, "He had a really bad night but I will tell you everything I know if we can go to the waiting room across the hall." The detectives agreed and followed Henry across the hall.

Henry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the chairs in front of the Detectives. He told them, " I want your discretion on the parts of this story that involve Shawn, especially 12 year old Shawn. It turns out the man you are looking for is Jack Spencer, my brother."

Henry stopped for a minute to compose himself then continued, " He lived with us the for part of Shawn's 12th year. I found out last night that when I worked nights and Maddie was away he would make 'visits' to Shawn's room. He was very careful to get rid of any evidence and he threatened Shawn if he ever told, he would hurt Gus and kill me.

Shawn told me that when he wanted a 'visit' and we got in his way he went out and found a Shawn stand in.

He doesn't know for sure that it was Jack that attacked him at Psych but I am pretty sure he wanted to quiet him before he could tell anyone. I wish I could tell you where to find him but I have no idea. Jack has made it a goal in life to be invisible. If I hear from him or find him you all will be the first I call."

Juliet sat stunned and saddened at the news she just heard about Shawn.

Lassiter, he was angry. Shawn was a pain, but he had become one of his close friends over the past seven years and for someone to hurt him like that made him very angry.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes when they heard the sound of Shawn yelling, "DAD, DAD, DAD!" They ran into the room to find a terrified Shawn gripping onto his blankets with his good hand.

Henry tried to calm his son and he said, "Shawn, I am right here. I promised I wasn't going to leave you. I was over across the way talking to Juliet and Lassiter."

Shawn wouldn't calm down; it was starting to show on his heart monitor just how scared he really was. He looked at his Dad with more fear in his eyes then his Dad had ever seen, and told him, "He was here a second ago. Jack he was here and he stood at the door and told me he was going to finish what he started at the Psych office. He had a switchblade and he was going to enter the room when I yelled for you. When he realized you were here he ran. "

"HE WAS HERE?" Yelled Lassiter as he entered the room. He went back out of the room and called for back up to patrol the area around the hospital. He called hospital security to stake out every exit looking for Jack Spencer. He forwarded a picture from Jack's drivers license to every available cop and hospital security guard.

Juliet took off in the direction that Jack went hoping to catch up with him; she hadn't made up her mind what she would do with him if she found him though.

Henry took his place next to his son. He apologized for not being there to catch Jack. He wanted to update Lassiter and Juliet without waking him. Shawn just smiled at his dad and said, "I knew you wouldn't be far. Thanks for running to my rescue."

Henry squeezed his son's hands and said, "My pleasure"

About two hours latter Juliet and Lassiter came back into the room. Henry looked at them and asked, "Did you catch my no good brother?"

Juliet nodded no and Lassiter told the Spencer men, "We haven't found him yet but half of Santa Barbara is looking for him and we WILL catch him."

Shawn both terrified and sad looked at Lassiter and thanked him. Lassiter and Juliet needed to go they had to update the Chief and lead up the manhunt for Jack.

Before Juliet left she came and kissed Shawn. She told them, "They were going to place a uniformed officer outside his door and with Gus just in case."

That evening, Gus and his new shadow, Officer Henshaw, visited Shawn. Gus smiled when he saw his best friend and said, "Dude I am so glad to see you up and awake" Shawn stopped Gus before he could say anymore.

Shawn looked at Gus and said, "I am so sorry for running out on you at the station. You were right on the money, but I was too ashamed and afraid to admit what happened to me and who did it." Gus smiled and looked at his best friend, "Lassie told me you were threatened and you never told because if you did he would hurt me. That Shawn Spencer is what a best friend is. I just wish I had been a better friend to you and stop what happened. "

Shawn smiled at his best friend and told him, " We couldn't stop him then but we will sure as hell get him now" Gus replied with a hearty, "You know that's right" and then the two shared one of their trademark fist bumps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been four days since Jack shot Shawn and he was more than ready to be released from the hospital. He had a huge contraption on his shoulder that held it perfectly still and he felt incredibly awkward but he knew the alternative was being dead so he learned to live with it.

Henry got the truck and took all of Shawn's things down to the car. Henry smiled as he loaded the big box that held all the cards and pineapples that people brought him while he was in the hospital. It always amazed Henry how many people loved his son. He always knew he was special; it was nice to see others thought that too.

Shawn came out of the hospital being pushed by a lovely young brunette nursing student. Henry could tell Shawn just "hated" the attention the attractive young lady was giving him.

Henry opened the door and helped his Son out of the wheelchair and into the cab of the truck. It took some doing to find a good place for his shoulder and to get the seatbelt on him, but the father was determined to take his son home.

The car ride to Henry's house was slow going. Every bump in the road sent waves of pain through Shawn. Every time Shawn winced in pain, Henry would slow down and make sure nothing was wrong.

Thankfully Henry only lived six miles from the hospital. They pulled up into the driveway and were surprised to be met by Lassiter, O'Hara and Buzz.

Buzz hurried to the back of the truck and retrieved Shawn's baggage and box of cards.

Lassiter met Henry at his door. Henry said, "Lassiter normally it is good to see you but I have to get Shawn in the house he is in a lot of pain."

Lassiter told the old man, "We are here to help settle Shawn and Buzz here, is going to be your guard for the first part of the night. Officers volunteered to stand guard until Jack is caught."

Henry experienced something that he rarely ever had before, he was speechless. He looked at Lassiter and then Buzz and said, "Volunteered to keep us safe? Wow, thank you so much."

Buzz heard the elder Spencer and flashed him one of his sweet smiles. Lassiter said, "You and Shawn are a part of our police family and we will not let anything else happened to either of you." Feeling a little weird for showing such emotion he looked at Shawn and said, "Plus I deserve to be the one that smacks you around, for putting up with you for the last seven years"

Shawn smiled at Lassie and told him, "I love you too Lasadopholis."

Juliet had the door open and was holding Shawn's hand, mouthing "I LOVE YOU" to him while Lassie and Henry talked. When they were done talking she gingerly helped Shawn scoot his legs out of the car and make it to standing position.

When he stood up the blood rushed out of his head and he almost fell down, luckily Lassiter was quicker then Shawn's urge to hit the pavement. Henry asked Juliet to open the front door and get the big recliner cleared off for Shawn. She ran off to prepare her Prince's thrown and Lassiter and Henry flanked Shawn as he began his slow walk to the house.

Henry led Shawn to the big over stuffed recliner in the corner. He sat Shawn down and propped his arm up with pillows. It must have been comfortable because Shawn was almost immediately asleep.

Henry asked the two detectives to join him in the kitchen. Henry offered the two, food and drink before he asked, "How is the hunt for my brother going? Do you have any leads yet?"

Lassiter and Juliet looked at each other sadly and Lassiter said, "No sir we don't, that is why we are posting guards we are afraid that Jack is going to come back and try and finish what he started."

Henry sat rubbing the bridge of his nose, the way he did when something really bothered him. Henry looked at the two detectives and told them, "Thank you for working so hard to protect my son and catch Jack. If I can help in anyway I will. I know technically Jack is my brother but after the things he did, I don't have a brother anymore. I will pull the trigger myself if he tries to hurt Shawn again."

Juliet smiled and patted the protective Dad's hands. "We know Shawn is in capable hands with you. If you suspect anything or just get nervous and want us to come around we will be here in a flash, we promise."

Henry was getting ready to thank the women, which he hoped would wear his last name one day. When he heard Shawn yelling, "No, No, please stop." He ran to the living room half expecting to see Jack but was relieved to see that it was just a nightmare. He reached down to gently pat Shawn's good shoulder when Henry he turned pale.

Lassiter saw his face and asked, "What's wrong is Shawn okay do we need an ambulance?"

Henry grabbed something off of Shawn's casted arm and showed it to Lassiter. It was a shiny penny. Lassiter groaned, "Oh my God, how did he get in here?" Henry shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know but I do know my son will not be safe till we catch the son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Henry did not wake Shawn; he took Lassiter and inspected the whole house to find where Jack might have gotten in. Juliet was given the job of watching over Shawn. When the men got back to the living room they both plopped on the sofa.

Lassiter spoke first, "There were no signs of forced entry anywhere." Then it dawned on him and he yelled out, "BUZZ!"

Henry and Lassiter jumped from the couch and went outside to find the happy go lucky officer facedown in the dirt. He was walloped on the back of the head and was passed out. Henry bent down and patted the gentle giants face and said, "Wakey, Wakey."

Buzz awoke with a start and saw the elder Spencer looking down at him and he asked, "What happened, one minute I was walking back from inspecting a noise in the backyard and the next you are waking me up."

Henry patted his shoulder and told him, "It was Jack, and he must have knocked you out and then went inside to torment Shawn."

Buzz was shocked and apologetic, "Oh God Henry, I let him get past me? Is Shawn okay? I am so very sorry."

Henry smiled at the volunteer sentry and assured him that Shawn was fine, Jack was sending a message that we aren't safe."

Chief Vick was called to the scene. When she arrived, Shawn had woken up from his nap and had been filled in on what happened. When the Chief saw Shawn she could tell the young man was visibly terrified.

Chief Vick spoke with Buzz, then Lassiter and Henry to find out the details of what went down with Jack. She pulled chair up beside her Psychic detective, the young man who she thought of more like a son than an employee. She asked him how he was doing.

He didn't speak at first he just stared at the floor then he looked at the woman he thought of as a mother figure and blankly said, "I am a dead man, as long as I am living no one close to me is ever going to be safe again." He looked at the chief for a minute with terror filled eyes then went back to staring at the floor.

Chief Vick mustered all the strength she had in hopes of transferring some of that to Shawn and held his good hand in both of hers and said, "Not only as your Chief of Police but as your friend, I assure you that I will not allow anything to happen to you or anyone you care about, do you hear me?"

At this point Shawn was in tears, he looked at his friend and said, "He is playing a game with me, killing me is the final play, he wants to torture me for telling on him. He told me he would hurt Gus and kill my Dad if I ever told. He is keeping his promise."

Gus came walking in right as Shawn finished. He looked at his friend and said, "No one has done anything to me and no one will. I have my trusty body guard that has gone everywhere with me, even the thrown room." The image of Gus and the Police Guard in the thrown room merited a micro chuckle from Shawn.

Henry was listening to the conversation from the kitchen doorway. He wanted to jump in and assure his son that he was going to be all right but when he heard that Shawn was more worried about him and his friends he couldn't take it anymore and sat at the table with his face in his hands.

The older Spencer man did a good job of hiding the tears falling from his face but you could still see his shoulders jumping with each passing sob. Lassiter witnessed Henry's melt down from his perch in the living room. He honestly did not know how to comfort the distraught father so he didn't try but he vowed right then and there to catch Jack and hopefully Jack would give him a reason to fill him with bullets.

Shawn yelled for his Dad and that brought Henry out of his breakdown. Henry wiped his eyes and went to his son. He sat on the couch next to Lassiter.

Shawn looked at him with all seriousness and said, "Dad I want you to take me to my apartment. Gus is safe with his shadow but you aren't safe as long as I am here, I can't drive myself and I would walk but I would never make it."

Henry looked into the terrified but determined young man in front of him and smiled as he said, "Not happening kid, if I would have done a better job watching over you as a kid this would not be an issue now because I would have all ready killed Jack."

He got of the sofa and went over to Shawn. He cupped his face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye and told him with just as much determination that Shawn spoke with, "You, young man are my life, I would gladly laydown my life to save yours. We are in this together and together we will beat Jack. Do you understand?" Shawn began to protest but Henry said, "I don't care how much you argue kid, I am not going anywhere till my no good brother is gone and you are safe" Shawn just smiled at his father holding back tears and shook his head in agreement.

The crowds of police left soon after their talk. Chief Vick stayed with Lassiter and Henry; she sent Gus and O'Hara home. Buzz was still stationed outside and Vick asked Lassiter if he could spend the night at the Spencer home too and they would figure out what to do for protection in the morning. Lassiter agreed and Vick left the men to get ready for bed.

Lassiter took the couch allowing Henry to go laydown in his bedroom, a place he hadn't seen a week or more. Shawn took his evening pills and that left Lassiter to watch reruns of COPS on his own.

Shawn woke up at 3 a.m. and noticed Lassiter snoring away on the sofa and his Dad was nowhere to be seen.

When he noticed he was alone he began to hatch a plan. He quietly got up out of his chair making sure not to wake the detective; he slipped on his shoes and jacket., the best he could with one arm.

He went to the kitchen and wrote his father a note:

_Dear Dad, I can't live with myself knowing that I caused you to be in such danger. I am going back to my apartment where the only person I put in danger is myself. Dad, I love you so much. The seven years I have had with you have made me so happy. Thank you for loving me even when I was unlovable. _

_Love your son _

_Shawn_

He waited at the front door till Buzz walked to the back of the house, then he as quickly and quietly as he could escaped out the front door and made his way on foot toward his apartment.

He wasn't gone for more than a few minutes when Lassiter woke up and started to panic when he didn't see Shawn. He searched in the bathroom and then went into the kitchen and saw the note that he left. He yelled for Henry to come down and mumbled under his breath, "God Dammit Shawn" and pounded his fist on the table.

Henry came running down the stairs with his gun in his hand saying, "Where is Shawn? Where is Jack?" Lassiter said, "Neither of them are here" and held the letter out for Henry to read.

Henry read the letter then balled it up and threw it against the wall. He looked at Lassiter with a fire in his eyes and said, "Come on lets go get my mule of a son and when we bring him home I am going to cuff his ass to a chair so he cant pull this shit again." Lassiter grabbed his coat and told Henry on the way out he could use his cuffs.

They jumped in Henry's truck after informing Buzz his perimeter was breached for a second time today. They started out toward Shawn's apartment. They made it about a mile down the road when Henry saw something on the side of the road that looked familiar.

They stopped and they found Shawn's jacket bloodied and in a pile on the side of the road. On top of the jacket was a note that said, "Too bad he is mine now" and it had a penny taped to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Henry could barely move, he was holding his boys jacket in his arms. He looked at Lassiter and with eyes filled with tears said, "We lost him, Oh God we lost him." Lassiter threw away all insecurities and grabbed the older man into a hug. He then told Henry, "He isn't gone yet we will find him."

He brought Henry back to the truck and sat him down then called in reinforcements. Within minutes a sea of red and blue flashing lights electrified the cold dark night. The team of people went over every inch of the crime scene. The only thing that they found was a purple match and a tire tread mark.

Henry had to reluctantly give up Shawn's jacket he had his face buried in it trying to burn Shawn's scent into his memory. Henry was dangerously close to shutting down completely when something sparked in his brain.

"Purple matches are found at The Pelican Club and that butts right up too an extended stay hotel." Henry yelled to anyone who might hear him. Lassiter and Juliet were closest and they heard what Henry said and they looked at each other and said, "Lets GO"

Henry joined Lassiter and Juliet in Lassiter's car. They sped with lights off toward the motel. They stopped at the front desk; they flashed their badge and a picture of Jack and asked if this man was a guest there?

The night manager shook his head yes and told the group. "He was in room 23, it is the farthest room from the lobby and it butts up against a wooded area." They all yelled thank you and ran out. On the way to the back of the hotel Juliet called for two ambulances and back up to meet them at the hotel.

They parked on the other side of the building where Jack's room was. They carefully walked around the building, not wanting to alert Jack to their presence. They made it to room 23 and peered through the curtains. They could see Jack backhanding an all ready unconscious Shawn.

They weren't sure if Shawn was alive or not but they could see two bullet wounds, one in his abdomen and one in his good shoulder. His face was a bloody swollen mess from all the beatings Jack must have put him through.

Henry couldn't take it any longer he busted it in the room and took Jack by surprise. He rushed Jack and knocked him to the ground and began to land punch after punch on his younger brother. Soon Jack's face was even more unrecognizable then Shawn's.

Juliet looked at Lassiter and asked, "Shouldn't you go and stop Henry?" Lassiter looked at his partner and then at his watch and replied, " I will in a minute." Juliet warned, "Jack might not be alive then." Lassiter smiled and said, "We could only hope"

Lassiter saw the lights of approaching back up and went in to the room and pulled Henry off of Jack. Henry fought Lassiter at first then Lassiter said, "Back up was here, go look after your son." Henry agreed.

Lassiter reached down to feel for a pulse on Jack when Jack reared up and punched Lassiter knocking him on his backside. Jack jumped up holding his hurt ribs and ran for the door.

Chief Vick pointing a gun at his head is what met Jack at the door. She warned him, "It would give me great pleasure to shot you between the eyes, if you do anything but lay on the ground with your hands behind your head. Jack knew he was beaten and did what the chief ordered.

Henry ran to Shawn's side he took a deep breath and reached two fingers on to his bloody neck to feel for a pulse. He felt his heart beat again when he felt the soft thump of Shawn's pulse.

He smiled and said he is alive. He sat down against the wall as Paramedics rushed in and began preparing Shawn for transport to the hospital. As soon as he was stable enough they rushed him out the door towards the hospital. They lead Paramedic knelt down to talk to Henry.

He said, "He is in pretty bad shape but I think we got him in time."

The Paramedics left with Shawn in the back. The cops took Jack into custody at the station and Vick came and sat beside Henry on the floor. She patted his knee and told him that he did good work tonight.

She smiled at the shaken man and said, "I wonder who beat the shit out of your brother?" Henry smiled back and said, "I don't know either, and it's a crying shame."

Vick got up and extended a hand to her former coworker and friend and said, "Come on lets all go see how Shawn is doing." He smiles and took the hand and got up they left along with Lassiter and Juliet to the hospital.

Juliet called Gus on the way to the hospital and filled him in on all that had happened and she told him that Jack is in custody so he is safe now too. Gus told her he was going to relieve his shadow then meet them at the hospital.

Within the hour Henry, Vick, Lassiter, Juliet and Gus were all sitting in the same waiting room that they were in a week ago. They sat quietly each one hoping and praying that Shawn would be all right and this nightmare could be over for them all.

### I promise I will wrap it up tomorrow night. My 12 year old keeps yelling at me for all the cliffhangers. ##


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After a few hours the Doctor emerged from the double doors. The awaiting family greeted the doctor. He asked if this group was the friends and family of Shawn Spencer, full well knowing the answer. Henry chimed up and told the young man, "Yes and I am his father."

The Doctor smiled at the group and began, "Shawn is in critical, but stable condition. It looks like he was hit by a car at first and then he was beaten literally with in an inch of his life. The two bullet wounds he had caused a lot of damage. The shoulder wound shredded the muscles, he will need surgery to repair that but not until he is much stronger.

The abdominal wound is what we are the most worried about. It caused a lot of damage. We have him in a medically induced Coma right now so he can heal. If he was awake we wouldn't be able to take his pain away with medication.

I can let you all see him briefly but Dad is the only one who can stay. But Dad I would recommend you go home too and get some sleep."

Henry looked at the young Doctor and assured him that he isn't going to go anywhere and asked if they could see Shawn now.

The group was lead to Shawn's room. The Doctor stopped at the doorway and looked at the group, "Let me prepare you guys, Shawn isn't going to even look like Shawn right now. He is swollen from the beating he received."

The group entered into Shawn's room and they were all taken a back. They all had a picture in their mind of what Shawn would look like after hearing the Doctor's words but the reality was far worse then their imaginations.

Each person came to Shawn's bedside and let him know that they were pulling for him. Juliet gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Gus didn't know what to do he just told his friend that he was glad he was away from Jack. Vick patted his foot and ordered the young man to get better, telling him she has cases for him. Lassiter didn't even leave the doorway he was seething looking at Shawn. He wanted to get back to the station so he could have a turn with "Uncle Jack."

After the friends said their peace they were ushered out of the room leaving Henry to sit at Shawn's bedside. He looked in disbelief that the swollen figure in the bed was really his son; he kept hearing the doctors' words echoing in his head. "Hit by a car", "Beat almost to death", "Critical condition."

Henry sat next to the still form of his son and allowed the melodious rhythm of the heart monitor to lull him to sleep. He was only asleep for probably an hour when the sweet rhythm of the monitor turned into the shrill alarm that meant Shawn's heart had stopped.

Before he could fully wake up he was being moved out of the way by the team of Doctors that came to help. Henry stood in the far corner of the room watching the doctors rip off the covers and start warming up the paddles and just like he had witnessed on countless TV shows. They electrocuted his son in hopes of restarting his heart. Again, nothing happened, increase the jewels, again nothing happened then beep, beep, beep of his son's monitor began again. Henry felt like his own heart had started again.

After the room calmed down and Shawn went back to resting comfortably, the Doctor told the worried father to go home for a couple of hours while they run some tests. He promised if anything changed they would call him.

Henry reluctantly agreed. He made it back to his truck not sure how he even got that far. He sat and stared out the window. He had just seen his only son die and be brought back by the doctors. The weight of the last few days came finally came crashing in.

Henry sat in his car beating his steering wheel and crying harder then he had ever cried before. Then the tears went to anger as he thought about the man that did this to his son. The man that should have been Shawn's friend was Shawn's worst nightmare. He started to drive. He ended up in front of the SBPD right after sunrise.

He stormed into the police station. You could tell that the old man had not slept and there was a mix of shear terror and anger on his face. Lassiter was sitting at his desk (he hadn't gone home he wanted to get the case against Jack started) when he noticed the Spencer Patriarch come into the station.

Lassiter jumped up and ran to Henry asking if everything was okay? Henry looked at the head detective and said, "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY. I just sat and watched my son die in front of me and a team of doctors shock him back to existence. They sent me home so they could run tests to see if his brain was still working."

Lassiter stood in front of Henry not knowing how to comfort him he just looked at Henry and muttered, "Oh God."

Over Lassiter's shoulder he saw two uniform officers escorting Jack to a small room for questioning. Henry raced toward Jack yelling, "This is your fault you son of a bitch." Henry started to attack Jack again it took three Uniformed officers to restrain Henry.

He finally calmed down when Lassiter leaned next to Henry and assured him, "We are going to prosecute Jack to the fullest and let me reminded you that child killers have a hard time in prison." Henry buried his head in Lassiter's shoulder and cried, " That won't bring Shawn back to me. Oh God Shawn."

Lassiter wasn't sure how to handle the grieving father. This wasn't his area of expertise. He helped the distraught Father up and led him to Chief Vicks office where he made him lie down on the sofa. He covered him up and Henry was asleep almost immediately.

A couple of hours after the incident Chief Vick came into work. He stopped her short of her office and filled her in on the morning's events. Chief Vick sat next to Lassiter's desk. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Shawn really crashed last night and Henry witnessed it. That poor man, that family has been through enough."

The two sat in silence for a moment the Chief Vick asked Lassiter if he had called to get a status update on Shawn? He said, "No but let me do that now before we wake up Henry."

Lassiter called the intensive care unit and said, "Hello, I am Carlton Lassiter the head Detective of the SBPD I am calling to get a status update on Shawn Spence. I have his father with me down here at the station." The nurse on the other end was cheerful and asked him to hold on while she paged the doctor.

Lassiter hated waiting about as much as showing emotion but he waited and waited till an out of breath man picked up the phone and announced that he was Shawn Spencer's doctor. Lassiter again told who he was and whom he had with him at the station and asked for an update on Shawn. The first thing out of the Doctor's mouth was "Thank God you have the Dad there with you, we have been trying to get a hold of him all morning." Lassiter's heart sunk and it showed on his face, which made Chief Vick's heart sink.

The Doctor continued, "Shawn is doing better, he is now stable enough for his Dad to come back and sit with him." Lassiter continued, "Henry said that you were testing Shawn today to see if he was Brain Dead. How did those test go?"

The Doctor gladly told the detective, "They went fine everything is showing normal function in his brainwaves." Lassiter hung up the phone after telling the Doctor thank you and that he would let Henry know.

When Lassiter was done with his call he saw that Juliet and Gus joined Chief Vick. He told the waiting group "Shawn had coded this morning in front of Henry; the doctors kicked Henry out while they tested Shawn for brain activity. They were afraid that they started his heart but he was brain dead. Thankfully his brainwaves were normal, at least normal for Shawn. Henry came to the station ready to kill Jack. We managed to pull him off of Jack and I made him lie down in the Chief's office."

Lassiter looked at Juliet and Gus and said, "Now that you are here could you wake him up and deal with the emotional stuff?" Juliet patted her partner's shoulder and said, "Sure thing partner, it sounds like you have done a good job, thank you!" She kissed his cheek and went to wake up Henry.

Juliet sat on the table across from Henry and quietly said his name in hopes to wake him up gently. He sat straight up and frightened Juliet. He looked at her and at his surroundings, he asked, "What happened? Where am I?" then he remembered the events in his mind that he hoped was a nightmare was reality. Henry muttered, "Oh God Shawn, do you know how he is today?"

Juliet smiled at Henry and said, "Yes that is why I was waking you up, we talked to Shawn's doctors he is doing well. He is stable enough for you to go back to his room and when they did the brainwave test, he was perfect" Henry let out a huge sigh and thanked the detective and started for his car.

Henry stopped at Lassiter's desk and said thank you and told the others he hoped to see them at the hospital latter. They agreed and Henry was off to sit with the young man that represented Henry's heart.

### Okay so I lied there will be at least one more chapter and maybe 2 more. It is funny you get writing and just cant tie everything up fast some times ;) Thank you for reading######


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Henry made it back to the hospital room, after a quick stop at home for supplies, just in time to meet the Doctor. The Doctor smiled when he saw Henry and said, "So glad we were able to find you. After that little scare this morning Shawn is doing really well. I know he will continue to do well with someone he loves in the room with him."

The Doctor left and Henry took up the post next to his only child. He patted Shawn's hand and quietly told him, "Dad's here kid and I am not going to leave you again. I know I am not very good at talking to you the way I should. I hope you know that I am so very proud of you. You are my entire world and I have never wanted anything other than you being happy and successful. I am so sorry for what you have been through. I will never forgive myself for missing the signs that you were being hurt as a kid. I hope that you will for give me. God, I love you so much kid."

Henry held onto Shawn's hand and laid his head on the bed next his hand he fell asleep feeling the warmth of his son knowing that he was very much alive and on the way to recovery and putting this nightmare behind them forever.

Shawn and Henry slept the day away. Henry woke up as the sun set and took a moment to fill in his friends at the Police station and Gus. Gus offered to run Henry up some dinner after he finished his route.

Henry couldn't seem to let go of Shawn's hand. He knew he was unconscious and wouldn't respond to him but he continued to hold his hand for him and to let Shawn know somewhere in his mind that he is there next to him.

Gus was a faithful friend he showed up to the hospital a few hours latter bringing Henry a bag of drinks and a sandwich for dinner. Henry was grateful for the food as well as the company of someone who could talk back to him in a conversation.

The nurses wouldn't let Gus stay long, he assured Shawn that all his friends were thinking about him and sent their love. He said that Lassie even sent "fond regards". He patted his friend's foot and told him he would see him tomorrow.

Henry thanked the young man for being there and bringing food. Gus assured Henry that when they are allowed, the place will be crawling with visitors. Henry just smiled at Gus and he left.

The evening was quiet, a couple of checks from nurses. One nurse in particular was extra cute and Henry told his son, "Man you're missing something you need to wake up these nurses are adorable;" Still nothing from the unconscious man. Henry shut the lights off and threw his garbage away and settled in for the evening.

He had a few magazines and a book to read but he really wasn't in the mood so he just laid his head down on the bed next to Shawn and drifted off to sleep with the rhythms of the monitors like he had done so many times before.

Thankfully no shrill alarms woke Henry up.

He woke up around sunrise his eyes adjusting to the sun breaking through the windows. He felt something was off with his son so he looked down and he was met with two green eyes peeking from behind their lids and a sweet smile on Shawn's face.

Shawn knew he was there. He couldn't react to his Dad more than smiling at him but that smile was gold for Henry. Henry grabbed his hand and reminded him that he was there for him and he told him how much he loved him. As quick as the smile came it went. It was enough to encourage Henry and he began to talk to his son more and even read to him.

When he picked up his fishing magazine to read to him Shawn managed to turn his head away from his Dad. Henry laughed, "Okay kid I get it, no fishing magazines." Henry continued to get these subtle reactions from Shawn all day.

His Doctor came in after lunch and Henry started to tell the Doctor the good news. The Doctor smiled and said, "Sir I know that you want to believe he is responding but I assure you it is just random movements."

Henry fought back with the Doctor, "Really just random movements huh, watch this he picked up his fishing magazine and started to read about rainbow trout and sure enough Shawn groaned and turned his head from Henry."

The Doctor was amazed, "I'll be Damned he is reacting to you." Henry looked hopeful at the Doctor and asked, "Do you think we could try to bring him out of the Coma at least some?"

The Doctor sat on the other Chair next to the bed and sighed, "We will try to cut his meds down to once a day and see if we can still manage his pain level." Henry agreed. The Doctor patted Henry and assured him his boy was doing well and he left.

The evening came again with another visit from Gus with another bag of food. Henry could not wait to relay the good news about Shawn reacting to Gus. Gus cheered and said, "Keep it up buddy and we will have a movie marathon when you are able for me to spend the night." He reached a balled fist to Shawn's open hand and told his friend good night.

Henry prepared for another night in the uncomfortable chair but comfort be damned, he wasn't going to miss the moment his son woke up. He took his now familiar position with his head on the bed next to his son's hand.

The entire bed shaking waked him up, when he opened his eyes his boy was having a seizure. The medical team came rushing in and administered some medicine that stopped the seizure. Henry was so scared when it was all over he looked at the Doctor on call and asked, "What the Hell was that?"

The Doctor assured Henry that it was likely a one-time thing, when someone is as injured as Shawn sometimes his brain misfires and that is what that was. We wont increase his sedation unless it happens again."

Henry looked at his Son and said, "You are trying to give me a heart attach aren't you kiddo." He rubbed his arm for a few minutes and then went back to his sleep. At sunrise something on his face woke him up.

He went to swat whatever it was away when he realized it was human fingers and not just any human they were Shawn's. He didn't raise his head but he did open his eyes. He saw Shawn with his head leaned over to the side to get a better view of his face and he was wearing one of the smiles that made Henry's insides smile. He looked at his Son and said, "Well hello there sleeping beauty". Shawn couldn't answer back because of the breathing tube but he did squeeze his hand.

The two men who more times than not were at odds with each other sat there looking into each others eyes for the longest time. Henry smiled at his boy and Shawn smiled at Henry.

No words were exchanged but there was a mending that was happening between father and son. For the first time each knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other loved them enough to lay there life down. Tears began to well up in both their eyes when the Doctor interrupted the moment.

The Doctor was a young man not much older than Shawn. He came in and saw the scene that was unfolding. He hated to interrupt the beautiful moment. There weren't very many beautiful moments in the critical care unit. He had to find out how Shawn was doing.

He ran some tests and decided that Shawn was ready to breath on his own. He got the nurse to assist and they removed the tube from his throat. The Doctor wanted Henry to leave but was satisfied when he moved his seat to the back of the room.

Henry grimaced when he saw the long breathing tube being slipped from Shawn's throat. It broke his heart to hear Shawn gag and vomit as the tube left his throat. Vomiting caused huge trimmers of pain to go throughout Shawn's body and he let out this ungodly yell. The team was able to clean him up and settle him down. They left and promised to be back again in about an hour.

Henry sat next to Shawn and grabbed his hand, "Hey there!" Shawn smiled and mumbled back, "Hey Back". Henry asked the young man if he remembered anything about what happened and Shawn shook his head yes. Shawn looked at Henry and asked, "Are you and Gus okay?" Henry smiled at his son and assured him, "You running away that night all though it was really stupid, helped us find Jack and he is in Jail and will be for a VERY long time and you are finally safe." He rubbed his sweet son's arms and softly told him, "Get some rest now my Baby Monkey" Shawn smiled and then fell asleep with his Dad holding tight to his hand.

The rest of the evening was quiet and uneventful until the phone rang…

I am killing my 12 year old with cliffhangers. There is one more place I want to go with this though. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was getting late, to late for a normal phone call. Henry answered the phone with a concerned tone, "Hello, Shawn Spencer's room."

It was the Chief, Henry was glad to hear from her, he knew something was wrong. Before they had to deal with the problem that caused her call he blurted out that Shawn was awake now. Chief Vick was thrilled at that news. She then got quiet for a second and told Henry she had some bad news for him.

Chief Vick didn't wait for a response she spit the news out, "Henry, Jack tried to escape prison this afternoon and he was shot and killed attempting to escape. I am so sorry for your loss." Henry was very stoic hearing the news of his brothers passing, "That is a shame he wont have to stand trial on earth for what he has done. Thank you for informing me." With that he hung up the phone.

Shawn was listening to his father's conversation and the all to familiar look of terror was back in his eyes. He looked at his Dad and asked, "Jack escaped?" Henry patted his son's hand and smiled a sad smile, "No son he didn't escape, he tried too but was shot and killed in the attempt. It is all over he is dead and he is NEVER going to hurt you or any other boy ever again."

"Oh thank God" escaped from Shawn's lips but he instantly felt bad for being glad about another person's death. He also felt bad that this was his Dad's brother. Shawn reached over and grabbed his Dad's hand and told him, "I am so sorry you lost your brother"

Henry smiled at his son, he was a 32-year-old man but in that moment he was a 7-year-old boy in Henry's eyes. He told Shawn, "Jack ceased being my brother when he did those horrible things to you in your own house. I am sorry he died but I am not going to mourn him. What he did to you then and now is unforgivable. I only hope when he stands before God he will finally get the punishment he deserves."

Shawn smiled at his dad, "So the nightmare is really over now?"

Henry answered, "Well almost, we have to get you all healed up and back to work, and then the nightmare will be over. I don't know if I will ever be able to forget the image of you lying in a pool of blood in the Psyche office or you sitting in that chair in the hotel room dying before my eyes."

Shawn noticing his Dad was about to start crying he smiled a huge smile at his Dad and said, "Well if you think about those times remember this face." Henry couldn't help but snicker looking at his son's huge toothy grin. "Gee thanks for that image" teased his Dad.

Henry turned out the lights and they went to bed. For the first night since all this began they both slept peacefully all night.

Epilogue:

Recovery was painfully slow but steady. Shawn had to endure three more operations to fix all the damage to his body. He was in the hospital for 4 months. The only time Henry was not right by Shawn's side was a week period when he had the flu. During that time other friends helped to fill the void.

Finally the day arrived for Shawn to leave the hospital for good. The bruises and the abrasions were all healed; the shoulder from the first shooting was healed. He still moved slowly but he was happy to be moving.

The really cute nurse that his Dad told him about when he was comatose wheeled him out of the hospital. Shawn had to say goodbye to everyone on his way out. After 4 minutes he made friends so after 4 months the nurses and doctors almost seemed like family. His Dad was waiting in the truck and soon his face lit up when he saw his son.

Henry could tell the sun hurt Shawn's eyes so he jumped out and handed him his sunglasses. He smiled and said; "You haven't seen the light in four months I am sure it will take some getting used too kid."

Henry helped Shawn settle in to the truck and they took off to home. Henry pulled over a few blocks from the house.

"Shawn, I have got to tell you something, you running away that night was really stupid, but I know you did it to protect us. Remember how you told me to not put myself in danger to protect you; well the same goes for you okay? I almost lost you several times. I watched your heart stop in the hospital and I don't ever want to do that again. I told you this when you were asleep but I am going to man up and tell you now when you are awake. I love you so much son and I am so very proud to be your Dad."

With that he didn't wait for a response he started again for home. Not looking at Shawn because he felt embarrassed. When they pulled in the drive way he looked at his son to help him unbuckle his seatbelt and he noticed the tears in Shawn's eyes. Shawn looked at his Dad and said, "I am so glad that you are my Dad, I love you too".

Shawn quickly wiped his eyes and Henry helped him get inside, When he came through the door the lights flashed on and a crowed of people yelled SURPRISE. Shawn smiled and chirped, "For ME"

The rest of the evening was spent catching up with friends he hadn't seen in months and finally being Shawn again instead of a patient. Both Spencer men enjoyed the party and the realization that the nightmare they had been living is indeed over.

And so is this story Thank you for reading this.


End file.
